Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a core extracting drill bit for use in sampling meats and other food products and includes a forward cutting tip opening rearwardly into a generally cylindrical chamber, the drill bit having a lateral opening formed in one side thereof opening into the chamber and a removable closure for the opening. The closure for the opening and the opposite ends of the opening include coacting key structure whereby the front of the closure is keyed within the forward portion of the opening for rotation with the drill bit and against lateral outward movement of the front end of the closure relative to the front end of the opening. Further, the rear end of the closure and the rear end of the opening include further coacting key structure whereby the rear end of the closure is keyed within the rear end of the opening for rotation with the drill bit, but in a manner such that lateral outward movement of the rear end of the closure is permitted relative to the rear end of the opening. A sleeve is mounted on the drill bit for rotation relative thereto with the front end of the sleeve lapped over the rear ends of the closure and the opening and one peripheral portion of the sleeve includes a notch registerable with the rear end of the closure and the rear portion of the opening when the sleeve is in a predetermined release position of rotation relative to the bit and the sleeve and bit include coacting structure fictionally retaining the sleeve in adjusted rotated position on the bit.
Description of Related Art
Various different forms of sampling bits and other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been known. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,926,038, 4,071,099, 4,345,484, 4,534,231 and 4,848,484.
The basic structure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,484 is similar to the structure of the instant invention, but the closure member for the access opening thereof requires somewhat more complex structure for releasably locking the cover in a closed position and such locking structure is subject to malfunction if rotated at high speed by a power motor.